Ramuda Amemura
Ramuda Amemura (MC name "easy R") is a fashion designer, former member of The Dirty Dawg and a current leader of Fling Posse. Profile A former member of The Dirty Dawg and fashion designer. He may look childish on the outside, but he’s sharp as a tack on the inside and knows exactly what people think of him. Despite his forwardness and frequent lack of tact in his choice of words, people love him for his natural gift of cute. Even with his obscene popularity, he doesn’t play favorites. He’ll give you a piece of candy if you ruffle his hair. He’s always butting heads with Jakurai, leader of the Shinjuku Division. Relationships Gentaro Yumeno : Despite being teammates, the two tend to butt heads due to Gentaro's curiosity regarding Ramuda's past, as well as his relationship with Jakurai Jinguji. They comply with each other's actions only to further their own personal goals. Because of this, their relationship seems to be on thin ice at any moment. Dice Arisugawa : Ramuda's teammate, though Ramuda tends to look down on or pity Dice more often than not. In the second Fling Posse drama track, Ramuda seems to have seriously considered selling Dice's organs to obtain the money Dice was not able to pay up during a gamble. However, due to Dice's slightly airheaded nature, he is the glue that keeps Fling Posse together, as he shows no interest in the pasts of Ramuda--or anyone else, for that matter--avoiding conflict. Jakurai Jinguji : Ramuda's former teammate in the now-disbanded The Dirty Dawg. Although what happened between the two in the past is shrouded in mystery, it can only be negatives, as the now former-teammates are extremely hostile towards one another, and they blame each other for the fall of TDD. Ramuda often teases Jakurai in a cynical manner, calling him things like old man to aggravate him. When questioned about the two's relationship by Gentaro, Ramuda brushes it off and says that Jakurai is just "a nice person", though his actions towards said individual greatly contradict this statement. Samatoki Aohitsugi : Ramuda's former teammate in the now-disbanded The Dirty Dawg. Ramuda is cheerful and playful towards Samatoki, much to his dismay. Ramuda ignores all personal boundaries Samatoki may have in order to keep up his childish persona. Whether or not Samatoki is aware of Ramuda's true nature is unknown. Ichiro Yamada : Ramuda's former teammate in the now-disbanded The Dirty Dawg. Ramuda keeps up his usual facade towards Ichiro, but the latter doesn't seem to mind as much as the others around him do. Ramuda and Ichiro are still on friendly terms, even after The Dirty Dawg's disbandment. In fact, it was Ichiro who provided Ramuda with Gentaro and Dice's information, allowing him to recruit them into Fling Posse. Whether or not Ichiro is aware of Ramuda's true nature is unknown. Ichijiku Kadenokouji : The FP vs. M drama track revealed that Ramuda has been keeping an eye on the other divisions for Ichijiku, and TDD manga reveals that he'd been in touch with her since before The Dirty Dawg was even formed. They both seem to only put up with each other, with Ichijiku commenting that Ramuda's voice is annoying, and Ramuda retorting that Ichijiku is rude. Trivia * His quote was originally said by Oscar Wilde. * Ramuda's sweater from TDD era features his quote, "The optimist sees the doughnut, the pessimist sees the hole". ** Additionally, the green symbol on the top of his sweater seems to be the Greek letter "Λ (lambda)", which is pronounced in Japanese the same as Ramuda's name. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Fling Posse Category:The Dirty Dawg